


Smokey

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cats, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Brian passes out at Holly's house and wakes up to a surprise.





	Smokey

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: (Prompt) Commanderbrian: Holly adopts a bunch of cats overnight and Brian wakes up to a bunch of cats on his chest. Hilarity ensues.

Man, he was tired. With Arin and Dan being super busy during the week and having to record on the weekends, the only time that Brian and Dan were able to work together was late at night, which left Brian exhausted by the end of the day. 

Tonight, he was supposed to be spending time with Holly, but with everything that was going on, he was running late. Again. He really needed to find time to make it up to her. 

He grumbled in annoyance as he stumbled his way through her house in the dark. Even though it was late and she had probably fallen asleep waiting for him, he could at least be here to make her breakfast in the morning. 

The house creaked as he wandered through it, setting his bag down on the couch and making with way down the hallway and to Holly’s bedroom. He carefully opened the door, not wanting it to make noise and wake her up. He sleepily shucked off his shoes and pants, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers, before climbing into bed gently, snuggling up next to her and feeling her cuddle up to him as well. 

He sighed and nuzzled into her hair, falling asleep the fastest he had all week, surrounded by her warmth. 

The next thing Brian knew, he was being woken up by a soft weight jumping onto his torso. He squinted his eyes in response to the sun pouring into the room, but they shot open when he realized that the soft weight was caused by a small, grey cat, who was sitting on his chest, staring at him curiously. 

Brian carefully reached his hand up to let the cat sniff it, watching as the cat immediately started purring and rubbing up against his hand.

“Uh, Holly?” he called out, still keeping his eyes on the cat.

“What?” she said, and Brian could hear her walking down the hallway. “Oh! That’s where you went. Sneaky kitty,” she said, picking the cat off Brian’s chest so he could sit up.

“Um, where’d the cat come from?” he asked.

“I adopted him- wait. You didn’t get my text last night, did you?” Holly asked, looking down at him nervously, eyebrows furrowed.

He laughed and reached out for the cat, letting him sit on Brian’s lap. “Apparently not. So what’s the story with him?”

Holly moved to sit down on the bed as well, reaching out to pet him. “On my way home last night I stopped by a shelter and he was just so cute, I had to get him. His name is Smokey.”

Brian laughed again, “Wow, how predictable.”

“Hey!” she said, and nudged him in the side. “It was the name he already had and I felt like it would be wrong to change it.”

Brian just shook his head looked down at the cat fondly, who seemed to be falling asleep on his lap.

The two of them were quiet for a moment, watching the cat sleep, before Holly spoke up again.

“Um, do you like him? I know it was kind of… sudden,” she said shyly.

Brian smiled and kept petting the cat softly, feeling the purrs rumble against his thighs. “I mean, he _is_ pretty cute I guess.”

Holly grinned and scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Mm, is that so?” he raised an eyebrow at her, making her laugh and lean forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You’re pretty cute, too,” he said, leaning his head against her shoulder, his hand finding hers.

“Now, now, I didn’t say you were _cute_ ,” he said, and even though it earned her a pinch on the side, it was totally worth it.


End file.
